Compound/Guide
| Scenario = Hostage Rescue | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }} Compound (cs_compound) is another unpopular map in Counter-Strike: Source. Both teams can pin each other down with sniper rifles and make moving around the open-spaced areas very risky. Overview Players armed with sniper rifles will have the upper hand in most rounds. Despite a handful of infiltration routes, it's not rare to see someone getting killed by a sniper. As snipers will dominate by camping within the tall infrastructures, shotguns are extremely deadly in the storage room, where the hostages are located. Because of this, it is undesirable for players to rush recklessly through the front door. Counter-Terrorists *If you can in the pistol round, rush through the gate and reach the hostages or prevent the Terrorists from seizing high ground and/or the rescue zones. *In later rounds or in servers with high amounts of players, go to the far side to flank enemies. *Be wary of the storage room as several Terrorists are tempted to camp from within. *When possible, have a sniper guard the upper floors of the infrastructures for support. This can allow a hostage escort to be successful. *If you cannot take the hostages through the gate, then use the far side. Terrorists *Hostages are imprisoned in a single room so make sure to camp it regularly. *The main entrance is the hot path if a Counter-Terrorist is escorting the hostages so check it first if the hostages have been taken. *Camp around the middle to ambush incoming enemies. *Make sure to check behind the containers when going through the far side. *Sniper rifles are recommended in this map. You can guard several areas and can have the upper hand. If most of your teammate have sufficient money, tell them to buy sniper rifles and stay on the catwalk/sniper nest. Ideally with enough snipers, they can watch almost every map entry and take down all CTs on sight. **Caution must be taken however as one of the sniper nests has one blind spot which is a ladder next to the catwalk. A CT can successfully sneak into the sniper nest thus pay attention. cs_compound overview.png Hot Spots Gate (Main entrance) In pistol rounds, CT players can freely move through this area to quickly reach the hostages or the Terrorists can rush and promptly control the rescue zones. However, in later rounds when rifles can be purchased, human players will avoid this area, unless the hostages need to be quickly escorted/retaken. Overall, this path is very risky but can direct players to reach the hostages quickly. Sniper rifles are recommended since this patch consists of wide, open areas. Be sure to go in caution by throwing smoke grenades to cover movement. Screenshot2 css.jpg 'Tip' One of the trucks can be used as a sniper spot. You can jump on it and use an AWP to shoot down enemies at the front or even at the bottom of the stairwell. CT Spawn Zone trick 1.png|Jump on this truck. CT Spawn Zone trick 2.png CT Spawn Zone trick 3.png CT Spawn Zone trick 5.png CT Spawn Zone trick 4.png|Aiming at the bottom of the stairwell. CT Spawn Zone trick 6.png|Ditto, facing the far side. Far Side This is the longest pathway in the map but it provides better protection from snipers. However, players from either side can hide behind the containers to ambush rushing enemies. Far Side 4.png Far Side 3.png Far Side 1.png Far Side 2.png Middle The middle is sometimes overlooked but it allows CTs to pin down Terrorists and/or ensure the safe escort of the hostages. While this is beneficial at first, It's a bit risky if there are several Terrorists that have guarded this section ahead of time. CTs can stay here and snipe enemies at the gate or far side. Arguably however, it is better to throw smoke grenades at those areas to ensure enemies will not travel to any of those sections and permit some Counter-Terrorists to walk on top of the walls. cs_compound middle.png 'Back/Storage Room ' To ensure the hostages are safely secured, some Terrorists may defend this area. CTs will have to storm through but they may struggle to reach the hostages in the storage room as there's only one accessible door. Obviously, snipers are not very useful thus anyone with a shotgun or the M249 should take the responsibility in Back 3.png Back 2.png cs_compound back.png 'Tips ' 'Counter-Terrorists' To counter campers in the storage room, you can jump on some cable reels to access the rooftop. There are a few openings that can allow you to eliminate enemies held up in the building. Flashbangs are strongly recommended to use while HE grenades should never be used as the explosion can harm or kill the hostages. If any player is killed inside the room, there will be a wall glitch where a player on the roof can see through enemies behind a wall. When this happens, you can use this method to kill any player at the room entrance too. They cannot see you but you can notice them. Back 1 Trick.png Back 2 trick.png 'Terrorists' Arguably, the Terrorists have the overall advantage in this section as it favors campers. While it is tempting to hide within the storage building, there is no possible method to escape or even win against a full CT assault. Instead, you will need to defend the perimeter with any force necessary. By using the aforementioned tactic, you can jump on the cable reels, stay on the rooftop, and guard the gate with a sniper rifle. Back Sniper trick.png Back Sniper Trick 2.png Alternatively, by using a truck, Terrorist players can camp on a storage container and eliminate lone, rushing CT players. Back Truck trick 1.png Back truck trick 2.png Back container trick 1.png Back container trick 2.png|You can stay on the ledge if you need to reposition yourself. A Terrorist armed with a scoped rifle (such as the Krieg 552) can guard the middle and prevent the CTs from using that area. Back Terrorist trick.png Back ledge trick.png 'Terrorist Spawn Zone/Upstairs' In the spawn zone itself, Terrorists rarely set an ambush here. Instead, the catwalk/upstairs are often used as a sniper nest to pin CTs down at the beginning of some rounds, especially if they are aggressive. With sufficient snipers, it is possible to watch and fully defend both the main entrance and the far side. Furthermore, the window area is also a buy zone, thus allowing the Terrorists to buy better equipment while guarding the area. As the catwalk is above a sniper nest, it can overlook nearly the entire map. However, as mentioned earlier, there is one weak spot which is a nearby ladder. To eliminate snipers as a first priority at the CT spawn, one should jump on the truck, enter the warehouse, and climb the ladder. It is important to bring a flashbang because if the Terrorists team does notice the CTs' attempt to kill snipers, they will quickly set up ambushes. cs_compound Terrorist Spawn Zone.png cs_compound Terrorist Spawn Zone 3.png cs_compound Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.png CSS cs compound upstairs-T spawn sniper window 01.jpg CSS cs compound upstairs-T spawn sniper nest catwalk gate zoomed.jpg CSS cs compound upstairs-T spawn sniper window 02.jpg CSS cs compound upstairs-T spawn sniper window 03.jpg CSS cs compound upstairs-T spawn sniper nest catwalk gate.jpg CSS cs compound upstairs-T spawn sniper nest catwalk back.jpg Category:Map guides